Just Good Fun
by Demon-girl15
Summary: It's simple. Master mets Joker and they have a heart to heart. No Slash, no romantic interest. Just talk between two insane people.


I got inspired to do this one shot when I have so much to do.

I only had a target of one chapter so I hope you like it.

The dark figure dances across the empty warehouse in obvious delight. In the middle of the house was another figure with a sack covered over their head.

The man ceased his jubilant dancing and strode to the tied and struggling figure. The man drew from a sheath on his belt a short dagger, the noise of metal on leather making the prisoner flinch. The man chuckled at her reaction and simply cut the sack away, revealing the brown hair of a man.

"People talk about you, time lord. Heh. you look nothing special for me." muttered the dancing man.

"I don't care what a person like you would think of me." replied the man, tapping on the steel chair he was placed on.

"But you have to tell me." said the man as he moved into the light. The skin was white and there were scars. They started at the corners of his lips and seem to cut through his cheekbones until they reached the side of his jaw. The hair was bright green and his eyes were black. Overall he looked like a clown, yet he carried an air power. "You were involved in a position of power and yet you threw your chance away. You had a army of machinces and yet you still managed to screw it up."

"Same problem you have. I have someone boring. Who stick to the rules." said the Master. The dark eyes glared up at the Joker as he struggled with the ropes that tied his wrists together.

"A Batman Timelord. They never let us have our fun do they?" muttered the Joker with a shake of his head. "Does he have a rule? No killing?"

"Yes. The no killing unless it's me or you. It's kinda predictable." smirked the Master.

"You should see Batman. Such a party pooper. One time, I tried to put a smile on all the fishies faces and get it copyrighted. He didn't like that." sighed Joker.

"The Doctor is worse. He gets all love and peaceful because we are the last two left. Honestly I should find a way to turn the guy into a girl." said the Master.

"Let me know how that turns out." said the Joker before he frowned. "Aw, I can't stay mad at you." The Joker cuts through the ropes and went off to get one of his chairs.

"Are you going to let me leave?" said the Master with a smirk.

"Why not? I like helping out people who likes a laugh." giggled the Joker.

"I didn't have to get my screwdriver out." pouted the Master before laughing out loud.

"What's a screwdriver going to do?" giggled the Joker.

"I know. The guy who tries to stop me has a sonic screwdriver. Can open any door, yet it can't work on wood." laughed the Master.

"My guy's got a utilitly belt. Has a lot of toys on that thing. I even saw a batcomb." said the Joker before laughing along with the Master. The Master looked around and saw a lot of pink.

"Have a henchwomen around here?" said the Master with a grimace.

"No. I had Harley, but she turned out to be a dyke." said the Joker with a frown. "Last thing I heard, she had a trio thing going on."

"I married my henchwoman. Not a good move. Piece of advice." said the Master, beckoning the Joker in. "It's always the women that stop a great plan. Always the weakest link. Plus you have to go through all their moods. It's really annoying."

"Yeah, Harley was demanding for attention all the time and got violent when I don't do something for the girl. Completly insane." moaned the Joker.

"My girl shot me." replied the Master.

"Did you forget the anniversary?" asked the Joker before the pair started to giggle again. The laughter echoing down the hallways.

"Something about killing the entire world before her eyes." said the Master. "Honestly you give them the world and they kill you for it."

"Women." said the Joker.

"Women." agreed the Master.

The pair exchanged a look before the laughter starts again.

"Does your goodie has weird dressing habits?" asked the Master. "My guy now wears Bowties."

"My goodie wears a skintight suit. I swear you can see the guy's nipples. Add that to the enterances where he smashes through the roof all the time. It creates a draft." moaned the Joker. "Plus I really want him to mess it up once and land on his head or ass."

"haha. That reminds me. My guy tried to do it once and landed on his face. That was quite funny."

The laughter and stories continued into the night as the laughter grew louder and louder.

* * *

So what do you think? Tell me.


End file.
